Love is here to Kill me Again!
by randomismyname13
Summary: Trouble is back! How will Ryou deal with this and what do Ryou and trouble have in mind for his friends? This is a sequel to Love is here to kill me. I know what an awesome sequel name!
1. Chapter 1

Notes

SO I am back miss me darlings?

This is a Sequel to Love is Here to Kill Me

I don't own Yugioh sadly and yah I am really sad about that

Note that is this Chapter

Brad=Bakura

Bakura = Brad

Same character and Ryou will reference both.

...

I just stood there staring at the man as he sat there staring at me. To be honest we have been doing this for the past hour but how can I not stare at him he died two years ago now suddenly he is back from beyond the grave.

"Ryou darling do you like what you see?"

Don't I like what I see...No I love it!

"No I don't like what I see one bit...I love it Bakura" Bakura grinned at me.

"Kura?"

"Yes darling?"

"How?" I asked

"I told you I am a thief and-?

"No how did you come back? Why did you come back? Why not earlier? Two fucking years Bakura! Two fucking years! You should have stayed dead!" I began to scream but I stopped and slapped my hand over my mouth as Bakura stared at the floor. I never meant to say that, that he should have just stayed dead.

"I-" I began but Bakura put his hand up to stop me.

"I really did want to come back to you earlier but I had a lot of thinking and studying of myself and how I treated you. What if you were happy I died? What if you moved on to a new person to love? Someone who treated you better than I ever did. I had to prepare myself for anything Ryou. I had to restyle myself, deal with the anger, the sadness I felt and the memories that have haunted me since my childhood in Egypt" Bakura grabbed his head with his hands over his ears as he harshly whispered "That voice which tells me to give in, let him take care of me, get back at the world and watch humanity suffer like how I did for so long" Bakura took his hands off of his ears and stared at the ground "But I know that life. I have lived it for so long and I have failed every time. I watch my darling fall, die, and kill himself. He can't stand the sight of me!" Bakura yelled at the floor as I saw a single tear slide down his face and drop to the floor. His darling? He is talking about me?

"Before I could see you again I had to fight the darkness, rebuild myself. I had to fight all of my inner demons darling or I would hurt my precious Ryou again" He looked up at me and smiled bright as I blushed "So to start over I had to kill myself and let Ammit kill me by eating my heart even with my heart eaten I did not see Osiris I just stood there with Ra waiting but nothing happened no darkness came to ban me from returning to the living world. I had an eternal battle with myself. I wanted to live but to live I had to fight myself, Ammit, Anubis, Osiris then I had to fight Ra to give me life again"

"So all this fighting took two years" I asked with a stunned look. He did all of this just for me?

"No not really. I had to prove to Ra and all the other Gods and myself that I had changed and Zorc was a part of me no more"

"Zorc?" I questioned as Bakura looked sideways while scratching his head. He looked uncomfortable with this topic.

"I-I- No asking about Zorc. It is a long story I tell you another day"

Zorc must be the one that could give Bakura the life which caused him so must pain or that is an old lover? I am really rooting for the caused pain one...

"I passed just barely though I am still violent, have no manners and I want to take an axe to Yami but" Bakura stated then stopped. I am glad Bakura is still the same if he was not the same he would not be Bakura.

"But?" I asked

"Why do I care about the past that is long gone when I can spend this moment, this life, this moment right now with the person I love the most" Bakura whispered as he walked over and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled as tears fell down my face; I pulled Bakura closer and kissed him deeper. Bakura smirked as his hand went up my shirt I smiled as he continued to move his hand up my chest –

"I AM A PHONE AND I AM RINGING! ANSWER ME!" the phone yelled which caused Bakura to jump back, trip over my coffee table then hit the ground landing on his back screaming

"HOLY FUCK! SHIT! I DID NOT STEAL IT!"

I laughed hard as I answered my phone.

"Ryou speaking how may I assist you?"

"Hey Ryou its Yugi. Yami and I finally got everything set up in our new house. I am here with the gang right now. Do you want to come hang with all of us? Even Mailk is here with his fiancée Mariku. Come hang with us! Ryou we miss you!" Yugi laughed into the phone as I heard other voices encouraging me to come hang with them.

"Hmmm only if I can bring my...new friend" I laughed lightly as I heard Yugi squeal loud then shout away from the phone "he has a new...friend!"

"I am more than a 'friend' darling my hand was about to go-" Bakura stated from the floor but I cut him off.

"SHUT UP "

"Hahahaha yes you can bring your...'friend' Ryou I would love to meet him and so would the gang"

"Oh trust me Yugi you and the gang will love him to pieces" I smiled as I saw a cheeky grin place itself on Bakura's handsome face. I hung up as Bakura whispered "Here I come Pharaoh I hope you missed me"

...

To be honest I don't want Bakura to just rush into Yami and Yugi's house saying " I am back Bitches! Miss me?"

I want to all of my friends to play the guessing game. So I am making Bakura wear a blue and white hoodie with a giant hood that hides his face. I want Bakura's return to be unknown to the gang until the last second plus I am making Bakura be polar opposite of himself. This should be interesting!

"So what should my undercover name be?" Bakura asked as we walked to Yugi's

"Brad" I smiled as Bakura stopped then looked at me with a serious face,

"Really Brad? That is a douche-y name"

"No it is not"

"Yes who names there kid Brad?" Bakura asked

"Hello Brad Pitt?" I stated

"Yah and he looks like a fucking douche!"

"I like the name brad though...If we had a baby boy together then I would want his name him Brad and if a girl Luna"

Bakura stared at me "If we had a girl fine I like the name Luna but if we had a boy and his name was brad I would call him mistake"

I stared at Bakura and sighed. He can be so heartless at times but that is just Bakura.

"Fine whatever. If we had a boy I would name him after his father"

"So you would call the kid Ryou or Bakura?"

"No silly" I smiled and shook my head as Bakura raised an eye brow at me in confusion.

"Akefia" I whispered as Bakura turned his face sideways but it was easy to see that Bakura was blushing.

HA I win!

I walked up to Yugi& Yami's door with Bakura's hand in mine as he pouted at his name. He wanted his name to optimus prime or cheech chong. I told him "no and to suck it up"

I knocked on the door with a smile. The door opened as Bakura smirked as I smiled bright.

Lights, Cameras, Action

The act has begun

...

So how did I do?

Might be a while before the next chapter is up just so you know...


	2. Chapter 2

Notes

SO I am back miss me darlings?

This is a Sequel to Love is Here to Kill Me

I don't own Yugioh sadly and yah I am really sad about that

Note that is this Chapter

Brad=Bakura

Bakura = Brad

Same character and Ryou will reference both.

...

"Hello Ryou It's been awhile "Yugi smiled as he glomped me in this loving hug and I hugged him back letting Bakura's hand drop.

Yugi turned to Bakura and smiled big

"Hello I am Yugi, you must be Brad it's a pleasure to meet you" Yugi held his hand out as Bakura hide behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and hiding his head in the crook of my neck.

"Hello" he whispered

I smiled gentle as Yugi nodded in understanding.

See Brad, Bakura's character, is a shy guy and hates talking to others complete opposite of Bakura. I am proud that Bakura is playing a long I thought for sure he would have just blown his cover and been like "Why hello Yugi miss me cause I really missed you!" all sarcastic like then push past Yugi screaming "Oh Pharaoh I have come back for your soul and your peanut butter"

Bakura really loves peanut butter since it sticks to your mouth and its all gooey like and you can't talk and when you do you sound like a drunk.

I walked in though the door as Bakura glued himself to my body and shuffled into the living room with me.

I laughed lightly as Yami stared at me and Bakura

"Gang meet Brad. He is quite shy and can be very quiet at times but when he loosen up to you guys I just know he wouldn't shut up" I smiled as I felt a hand tap my head then heard my undercover boy mutter

"Oi you're making me sound annoying"

I laughed as Bakura flicked my head as I smacked his hand as Bakura pinched my waist which caused me to squeal.

"Say Hi to them" I laughed as Bakura waved while hugging me super close to him. Bakura is really playing this up and I love it.

...

"Ummm Hello...Brad I am Yami. It's a really pleasure to ummm meet you I hope you will open up to us and know that we want to be your friend" Yami smiled as I smiled at Yami. I felt Bakura rubbed his face into my neck as he whispered out "Okay I can try my hardest Yami"

Yami raised an eyebrow hinting he did not hear a word my glue said which caused me to smile.

"Speak louder Brad" I asked as Bakura shook his head rubbing his face even more into my neck.

"Come on do it for me"

Everyone heard a sigh then "Okay I can try my hardest Yami" come out of Bakura's mouth as I heard a faint growl by my ear. I know I am going to pay for that one but hey you left me heartbroken for two years I think I am allowed to have a little bit of fun and embarrass you.

"Okay that is good. Now Brad meet Tristan, Joey, Seto, Tea, Mailk, Mariku and then you know me and my lover Yugi" Yami smiled as he pointed to people and they waved. The really funny thing was Bakura just stood there not even staring at Yami he just hid his face in my neck and whispered "T is for too must info, J is for Jack ass, S is for stuck up asshole, T is for twat, Mailk and Mariku look like normal people so yah. Y is for yanker and yak...I can't think of any good diss that starts with Y"

I chuckled as I felt Bakura smile.

"What so funny?" Tea asked as I felt Bakura sigh on my neck.

"Brad is not that great with names so it might take a while to get your names"

"I don't see how that is funny..." Tea spoke as I heard Bakura catch his voice from saying an insult.

"He might call you Tristan and Tristan Tea"

Tea nodded but still looked super lost as Bakura muttered out "Stupid fucking twat how can you find your house"

Yugi heard what Bakura said as he smiled big at Yami and Yami looked confused as Yugi brushed it off as a signal saying "I will tell you later".

The tiny party started and Bakura did what he normal did and sat on the couch and became anti-social no effort there in being different from his normal self. I looked over at Bakura and noticed he looked kind of lonely so I walked away from Tea while she was talking to me about these new shoes or something about a balloon I can't remember.

I sat by Bakura as I laid down on his lap and looked up through that giant hood to see the love of my life smiling down at me.

"You looked lonely so I decide to come and talk to you." I smiled as Bakura grinned wide.

"Not lonely just thinking"

"What were you thinking about?" I asked suspiciously

"1) about how you should make it up to me for making me be this Brad character 2) how nice your ass look in these jeans" Bakura felt up my leg as I chuckled "and the third one is how I should not run out of this house with you in my arms, blow this house sky high then we get in a fight then have make up sex"

I nodded my head then raised my eyebrow at Bakura who was grinning down at me like the mad man he is.

"Really? All that went through that head of yours?" I asked with a smile

"I may seem stupid and acted stupid but I am not that stupid darling I am a master thief and all plus I nearly kick the pharaoh's ass thousands of years ago" Bakura grinned as he dropped a wallet on my chest.

I looked at it and noticed it was Seto Kaiba's wallet I smacked Bakura's chest lightly as I looked into the tiny crowed to see Seto smiling at Joey who was talking to Tristan.

"OI SETO!" I yelled as Seto and Joey looked at me as I waved the wallet in the air.

Seto patted down his body then came running over to me with Joey tagging all as Seto had this grave look.

"How the fuck did you get that?" Seto asked

"Brad found it on the floor and gave it to me so I opened it and saw your driver license and thought shit I need to give this to him" I told Seto as I saw Seto smile very tiny one though.

"Umm Thanks Ryou and Brad" Seto said awkwardly

"You're welcome" I smiled as Bakura did the peace sign

"You know Brad we don't bite and we are not mean" Joey smiled as I smiled at Joey

Bakura shifted awkwardly then crossed his arms over his chest and moved his body again. He looked uncomfortable "I know. I just don't like talking to people and people getting to know me. I did that then my whole life came crashing down. I trusted one person with my whole life and he made me lose everything I ever had and he destroyed me inside and out" Bakura whispered low.

_Is this Zorc who did this?_ I wondered to myself

Joey and Seto had wide eyes as Bakura asked "There I opened up a bit are you happy?" with a harsh tone. Joey kept opening and closing his mouth not knowing what to say.

"We don't want to force you to tell us info you are not comfortable telling us" Yugi stated from behind Seto as I saw Bakura roll his eyes under the hood.

"Are you going to take that hoodie off or at least that that hood off!" Seto hissed as Bakura shifted again

"Uh NO. I have...scars all over my body and some on my face. I feel very uncomfortable taking it off" Bakura stated as Yugi nodded then Joey smacked Seto on the back of the head with cause everyone to chuckle.

"Come to the middle of the living room were about to play truth or dare or maybe twenty questions or would you rather. I am not sure yet. I just want a game that questions people so we can all get to know you and you know everyone else. How does that sound Brad?"

I sat up as Bakura stood up and said "Peachy Yugi just peachy"

...

A.N: How was it?

I am thinking or truth or dare but I don't know. Should I do truth or dare or do you have a better game?


	3. Chapter 3

Notes

SO I am back miss me darlings?

This is a Sequel to Love is Here to Kill Me

I don't own Yugioh sadly and yah I am really sad about that

Note that is this Chapter

Brad=Bakura

Bakura = Brad

Same character and Ryou will reference both.

...

I jabbed Bakura in the side for his comment but he caught my elbow as I lipped out 'ninja' he smiled huge at me with caused me to smile as well. Bakura smiling is super rare but when he smiles it could make the beautiful moon jealous.

We all walked into the middle of the living room and sat in the circle like how you do in elementary. I smiled as Bakura grimaced at being close to people he does not like which made my smile grow a bit. Bakura made a face of disgust as Yami sat right beside him. I pulled Bakura's hood to the left so his head was on my shoulder which made Bakura clam and smile-y.

"AWE! Ryou! You and Brad are so cute!" Tea squealed as Tristan add "A lot cuter and nicer then Bakura"

I saw Bakura twitch a bit at the statement.

_OH NO!_ I thought

"Brad doesn't seem like the type to abuse you like Bakura did. He smashed your face into a table Ryou why would you stick with him! He didn't given love you!

I am glad he is gone! You have Brad now Bakura was just HORRIBLE and mentally unstable-"

I tuned myself out as I feel Bakura hide his face in my neck, twitching, his breathing was increasing by the seconds,which was causing him to sweat then something land on my shoulder. Just a single drop.

_Is Bakura crying? _

_SHHH there speaking lies Ryou; Please Stop Them!_ I heard Bakura whisper in my mind

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed as a single tear slide down my face.

"But Ryou-" Joey began

"SHUT UP! All of you! You know nothing about Bakura" Yami growled

"How dare you make accusations on a topic you know nothing about" Seto growled along with Yami

"Bakura is gone. He has left this world. What is done is done sadly; so drop it!" Yami hissed

"I am so sorry Brad and Ryou" Yugi whispered as both Seto and Yami glared daggers at everyone. I looked at Bakura and saw that Bakura was blinking and looked so confused. I was really cute.

"I still hate all of them with passion" Bakura whispered as I smiled which caused Bakura to smile.

"Okay How about we play truth or dare?" Yugi asked as everyone nodded except Bakura since well Bakura is Bakura.

Mailk and Mariku were whispering to one another as they stood up.

"I uh have to go" Mailk said as he pulled Mariku out of Yami and Yugi's house.

"Alright...So to play this game is the usual except if you chicken out of the dare you get a punishment" Yugi smirked.

"Ohhh so scary" Bakura muttered

Yugi gave Bakura this look as he smirked at Yugi.

The hood it big enough to hide his eyes and hair but you can see his mouth.

"Okay..." Yugi shook his head the smiled "I start Brad truth or dare?"

Bakura grinned "Dare" as Yugi pulled out his IPod and tapped the screen. He looked at then blushed "Ummm Flash the uh room"

"Like my ass, chest or the tree down below or are we talking birthday suit. You know full frontal nudity"

"Just the chest Ba-Brad no one wants to see your wanker" I teased

"You're no fun" Bakura smiled as he up grab his hoodie and shirt and lifted them up to his neck then sat back down as everyone looked shocked.

"He wasn't lying he has scars all over" Joey whispered to Seto as Seto nodded and looked at Bakura.

"Oh Seto Truth or Dare?" Bakura asked

"I chose dare" Seto smiled as Yugi tapped the iPod

"HAHAHA touch tongues with a player of your choice" Yugi smiled

"Well come here puppy" Seto smiled as Seto and Joey touch their tongues together.

Seto looked at Yami and smiled "Truth or Dare dear cousin?"

"I chose truth" Yami smiled as Seto booed him

"OH WOW! Umm Yami how big are your breasts? If you are a male you may ask any female player this question...and uhhh request proof"

Everyone looked at Tea "Chicken it Yami no fucking way am I flashing all of you!"

"But Bak-Brad did it" I smiled as Bakura grinned and nodded everyone looked at me suspiciously.

"No it's all good Tea. I want the punishment" Yami told her as Yugi smiled

"Stand up hun" Yugi said as Yami stood up. Yugi stretched his hand up, slammed Yami butt then pulled him down to sat down back down.

Before Yami could asked the question Yugi smiled "Ask another player to spank you so I chose for you"

"Tea truth or dare?" Yami asked with a smile

"truth"

"Oh boy ummm what is your favorite category of uhhh umm adult ummm film?"

Tea went pale as snow as Bakura flow back on to the floor laughing his ass off. Everyone looked at him but he kept going. His laugh was his famous mad laugh that everyone should know.

"Well Tea ahahahaha answer the question don't be shy; I don't about them but I don't judge"

"Skip it! I chicken!"

"Ask another player to spank you" Yugi told her as Tristan spanked her and she glared at him.

"Yugi truth or dare?" Tea asked as he hand his iPod to Yami

"Dare me darling" Yugi smiled as Yami frowned at the results

"What?" Yugi asked with fear

"Kiss someone of the same sex. This is too easy for you"

Yugi smirked at Yami as he crawled over to me and kissed my lips them crawled back. I looked at Bakura while wiping my lips and I heard a growl coming from his sexy lips.

"Don't. Touch. My. BOYFRIEND!" He growled then yelled out as he placed me in his lap and locked his arms around my waist.

"Jealous?" I smiled as he looked at the wall then I laughed and snuggled closer to Bakura.

"Tristan truth or dare?" I asked

"I chose dare"

"BAHAHAHAHA Kiss someone of the same sex" Yami laughed as Tristan shrugged, grabbed Joey face and kissed his lips then pushed him away.

Joey made this face of pure disgust as Seto twitched "I agree with Brad...DONT TOUCH MY FUCKING BOYFREIND"

"Like Ryou stated 'Jealous rich boy?' "

"Joey truth or dare?" Tristan asked

"I chose dare" Joey smirked

"Well Joey climb up on to a table and do a slow strip tease for us" Yami smirked.

"hahaha No punishment me Yami. I anit doin a strip tease unless me an Seto are alone. Only he gets it" Joey smiled as Seto stated to rub his nose. I swear Seto Kaiba just had a nose bleed..

"Take off and article of clothing and leave it off for the rest of the game..." Yami laughed as Joey looked displeased.

"Fine I look for a different punishment you baby. Ask another player to spank you" Joey stood up as Seto spank his butt then pulled him on to his lap.

"Okay Ryou truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm I pick truth since I don't trust that app that Yugi has and I really don't want Baku- Brad to kill anyone" I stated as I felt Bakura's lips on my neck and I smiled a dazed smile.

"Uh what is the meanest thing that you have done to a date?" Yami asked as I smirked wide.

"It was one of the guys Yugi and Joey set me up with and he kept touching my knee and his hand would move up every so often up my thigh. The man just wanted into my pants. I kept telling him to stop and I would place his hand on the table well finally I had an enough he need to be taught a lesson so I place his hand on the table then stabbed my fork straight into this hand and poured my strawberry milkshake on his head then left." I told everyone as they all had wide eyes.

"OH MY SWEET CHOCOLATE COVERED RA! ! Oh that is just priceless love! I am so proud of you for stabbing that mother fucker in the hand! He did deserve it!" Bakura laughed as I smile and everyone stared at us oddly but I don't mind.

This is the perfect time for Bakura to be himself and have the gang try to figure it out. I looked at Seto who was examining me and Bakura I know he knows that Bard is either Bakura in disguise or that Brad is exactly like Bakura. I am purposely slipping out the 'Bak, Baku' just to play with them.

"Ryou that was a little over board" Tristan stated

"A LITTLE more like A LOT!" Yugi yelled

"It's not over board at all. Ryou told him to stop but he didn't so he took matters into his own hands. If I was there I would have killed him for one for not stopping and two for being a fucking pervert and three for think he has the right to touch MY Ryou" Bakura stated loud as everyone looked at him and he grinned devilishly at the group.

"Bakur-Brad Truth or Dare love?"

"Well darling hmmm you pick for me"

"Hmmm I pick truth"

"Describe three things you like about yourself and explain why?" Yami asked

"I like my hair since it's white and unique, I like my scars because they remind me where I have been and they don't decide where I am doing and my humor and laugh since they are very different from most peoples. Alright Yugi truth or dare?"

"Umm Truth"

"If you could be anyone who would you be?"

"I would be a pharaoh of Egypt like Yami" Yugi smile

I heard Bakura mutter be hide me "And I would steal all your gold"

"What about you guys?" Yugi asked everyone as I knew he wanted Bakura to answer this question.

"I would want to be Marilyn Miller since she is a famous Broadway actress from the 1920's" Tea smiled

"I would be fine with my life now I am happy with it" Seto smile and Joey nodded in agreement

"I would be Mario Andretti he is a famous race car driver" Tristan told us

"I would be Pharaoh like Yugi" Yami smiled with a blush

"I would be a servant for the Pharaoh that was supposed to be put to death but was saved" I whispered low

"I would be the outcast in Egypt that would save you Ryou and would steal from the Valley of the Kings and the Pharaoh's Palace"

"Brad truth or dare?" Yugi asked

"I don't care" Bakura smiled evilly

"Pick one truth you would not answer and what dare you won't do? Also what question would you most dread to be asked and why?"

"One truth that I would not answer would be what my real name is, one dare: to kiss anyone other than Ryou. And for the question how my biological parents died" Bakura stated

Yugi blink as Bakura smiled "Obviously you, Yami and Seto what to question me so shot all the questions you want"

"Have you cried in the last 6 months? If so about what?" Seto asked

"Yes I have it was about losing Ryou all over again. Time and time again." Bakura whispered

"What is the one thing you regret doing so far in your life?" Yami asked

"Letting Ryou down and letting him be hurt by me again and again" Bakura whispered

"Have you ever been arrested?" Yugi asked

"Yes I have and too many times to count!" Bakura smirked

Yami, Yugi and Seto all looked at each other intensely.

I wonder if they have figured out Brad is Bakura and Bakura is Brad. I doubt they have.

"Yami why don't you and Brad go grab all of us some coke please" Yugi asked as both Yami and Brad stood up to go get us drink.

"What are you playing at Ryou?" Yugi hissed as I looked at him with innocent eyes

"Whatever do you mean Yugi?" I asked innocently

"WHO THE FICK IS THAT?" Seto growled as I smirked

"His name is Brad he is from this planet and he was born and raised in Egypt but moved to London where I meet him. We kept in contact for a while he moved to Japan and we have been dating ever since." I smiled as Seto growled louder

"Yah lyin to us Ryou" Joey hissed

"No I am not" I smiled as Yugi was about to yell at me we hear ice drop into a cup then a manly scream and "AHHHH what the fuck! Take him fridge monster he killed my family"

We heard someone get smash into something then a guy with white hair, dark brown eyes come running at me scream "RYOU! IT TRIED TO EAT ME SO I GAVE IT THE PHARAOH!" the man jump me as I caught him in my arms stumbling back a bit but I did not fall on my ass thankfully.

"BAKURA?" Seto, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, yelled as he smirked and waved at them.

"So you killed Yami?" I asked

"Hopefully" Bakura smirked as I shook my head

"You lied to all of us!" Tea yelled at me as Bakura rolled his eyes as he jumped out of my arms. Bakura walked up to Tea and pushed her to the floor and glared at her.

"How dare speak to Ryou like that you SLUT! Don't you dare talk to Ryou like that! He was just fooling around, playing a joke on all of you! But No you take it the WRONG FUCKING WAY! So back off or I will fuck your face up! Got it?" Bakura growled as Tea nodded.

"Ow..." we heard someone hiss from the kitchen as Yugi quickly to the kitchen to get Yami.

"So let me get this straight. You through Yami into the fridge because it spat ice out at you?" Seto asked as Bakura nodded.

Yugi walked out with Yami holding an ice pack to his head.

"No more Truth or Dare okay hun?" Yami asked as Yugi rolled his eyes

"But Bakura through you into the fridge" Yugi stressed as Yami looked at me then Bakura as we both waved.

"Oh My Ra! Bakura your Back!" Yami screamed as he jumped at Bakura throwing him to the floor. Yami land on top of Bakura, hugging him close to his body; Yami's arms were around Bakura's chest area which cause Bakura's arms to be locked to his side.

"OH NO! Get the hell off me Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled as he squirmed in Yami's arms.

"I think the smash to the head is makin everything up there looped" Joey added as Joey, Tristan Tea all step back to watch this show

"Never Ninja puff!" Yami laughed as he stood up and held out him hand but Bakura slap it way.

"I will not touch your god forsaken hand. Only Ra knows were that bloody hand has been" Bakura hissed out as Yami rolled his eyes.

"So your back?" Yami asked as Bakura nodded with a smirk.

"How? And for how long" Seto asked

"Forever Priest! And easy Pharaoh; A thief can never ever stray far from his beloved Treasure" Bakura smiled down at me as I smiled back at him.

...

The End

...

SO yah I hope you liked it

Tell me what you think please.


End file.
